HeroHeroine
by Fluffynizer
Summary: "Its too late baby theres no turning around, I've got my hands in my pocket, and my head in the cloud.This is how i do, when I think about you. I never thought you could break me apart, i keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart."


"Do you think-"

"I never kn-"

"A singing alice!"

"-fire alice!"

"Adds a lil' bit of heat,eh?"

Whispers were crowding around her. She tryed to drone it out, but she couldn't. "Come on, you have to admit, it's kind of sweet? Espically considering it's from her."  
Mikan just shook her head, and ran off when she realized he was walking towards her.

"Mikan!" The guy who shouted to her. The guy who haunted her mind yelled after her.

BEFORE

"Uh, hey. I want to dedicate this song to Mikan" Natsume said into the mike. The whole reason he was up there was because he was harrassing yet another student; bullying him with his Alice so it was normal for him to be punisheed. But the punishment on the other hand was not so normal. His punishment was to sing infront of the entire school. I guess was tryig to embaress Natsume so, that he would stop bullying and feel how its like to be bullied.

"It's too late baby, there's no turning around" Natsume sang, yet again surprising everyone. First his dedication, and now his abiltiy to sing so good. "I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud,"

Memories flashed through Mikans mind of Natsume before they became close."This is how I do, When I think about you. I never thought that you could break me apart, I keep a sinister smile, and a hold of my heart."

Mikan practically laughed in her head, he did really keep a hold on his heart. It took forever for Mikan to just become good aquantices with him. But, this song isn't making sense. "Hey," Mikan whispered to Hotaru, "doesn't this song almost soud like a love song?"

"If you wanna get inside, the you can get in line," Mikan smirked in her head, the line was pretty big. "But not this time!

"Cause you caught me off guard, now im running and screaming!" He sang, hitting all the right note, "I feel like a hero and you are my heroine"

"It is a love song, stupid." Hotaru said, getting her baka gun out, knowing she would probably need it. After all, her bestfriend keeps on showing that no matter where she will forever need her gun.

Hmm, as Mikan pondered this, Natsume continued singing.  
"I won't try to philosophize I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes This is how I feel And it's so surreal I got a closet filled up to the brim With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons And I don't know why You'd even try But I won't lie"

"Do you think he dedicated it to a different Mikan?" She asked Hotaru. And Hotaru was right again, she did need her baka-gun. And it came pretty handy too.

"You caught me off guard Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on Never felt so good to be so wrong Had my heart on lockdown And then you turned me around I'm feeling like a new born child Every time I get a chance to see you smile It's not complicated I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on Never felt so good to be so wrong Had my heart on lockdown And then you turned me around (Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child Every time I get a chance to see you smile It's not complicated I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on Never felt so good to be so wrong Had my heart on lockdown And then you turned me around (Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child Every time I get a chance to see you smile It's not complicated I was so jaded "

"He sang it for you!" Hotaru said, looking back at the stage when the song ended.

"Just in case Mikan didn't understand what i was trying to tell her, and im pretty sure she didn't because of the baka-gun being fired, Mikan," Natsume said, taking a deep breath. "I - i - I Lov- I like you!" He said changing it at the end.

That's when Mikan undrstood what the song was about. She was rooted to where she was, letting the news go over in her head. He - he likes me? That's not right. It cant be! I- Im just me! I - i...

And thats when she ran.

And that is whe he ran after her. It took alot of courage for him to sing to her - and no way in hell is she going to let her run away from him!

A/N: If you dont know this song, imma need to borrow the baka gun!


End file.
